Changes
by Captivated1
Summary: Between heartbreak and confusion, the Scott brothers fall in love with one another. Can their relationship hold up under pressure, high school drama, and the fear of being different? Warning: Mature audiences only. Lathan slash.


_Authors Note: Obviously, this story is very AU and doesn't take place at any particular time. Just something I felt like writing. Also, I know the characters point of view skips around alot but I think it's pretty simple to keep up with. Originally, I didn't plan to continue this story but I've decided that I might. Please don't leave me anything about how gross it is that Nathan and Lucas are brothes. If you aren't into this sort of story; please turn back now._

The house was dead silent. Both Dan Scott and his son Nathan had gone off to bed. Lucas, on the other hand, was wide away. He was honry. Fuck, when wans't he? He was seventeen years old. It was normal for boys is age.

Lucas had removed his shirt and jeans, then climbed into bed alone with nothing but a pair of boxers. He was attempting to masterbate, but could not get off. First, Lucas thought about Peyton. To no avail. He thought about their first night, sleeping together but still could not get off. Lucas had masterbated before. Many times and never had he experienced this problem.

Next, he thought about some girls from school that he found attractive and somehow, it helped him. Lucas closed his eyes and rested his head against the pillow. Suddenly, he let his mind drift off and the next thing Lucas knew, he was thinking about Nathan at their last home game. He had gotten hot and removed his shirt while on the sidelines of the court. Lucas thought about his body. Perfect abs and strong muscles. The sweat dripping down his body made it even better.

That got Lucas hard faster than anything. However, it also caused him to cease what he was doing and sit up. Okay, what the hell had just happened. Nathan Scott was his brother. So why was Lucas thinking about him in that way? In general, why the hell was he thinking about another male? Lucas didn't have anything against gays but never considered himself one.

He decided that was enough for tonight and stood up to turn the lights out when he heard a knock at his door. Dan never knocked, being that he never bothered Lucas for anything. If he had something to ask or say, he'd wait until meant it could only be one person. For some reason, Lucas grew nervous. He hesitated and actually considered not answering. Pretending that he was asleep. He simply couldn't face his brother at the moment.

After hearing his brother knock twice more, Lucas worked up the courage and crossed the bedroom floor. He stopped in front of the door briefly, before unlocking and opening it. Of course, it was Nathan. The brunette stood in the dark hallway wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts. His hair was slightly messy and he looked tired.

"Hey, Luke..." he spoke, stepping into the bedroom. Whenever the brothers had gone to each other for anything, they didn't hesitate. Lucas was always open to help his brother but tonight was another story. "What's going on?" Lucas shut the bedroom door. Nathan took a seat on the bed "Haley left me..."

Those three words immediately stopped Lucas dead in his tracks. He didn't know what to say or do. It felt as if for about thirty seconds or so, his mind went completely blank. Haley _left_ Nathan? How and why? Instead of asking those questions, Lucas took a seat next to his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He had completely forgotten his recent fantasy. "I am so sorry, Nate." he murmered.

Nathan kept his head down and let a small sigh escape his lips "Don't be sorry...I messed up." he practically whispered. Now, when Nathan made that statement Lucas knew what it meant. Nathan had 'messed up' before when he slept with Haley's sister Taylor. Behind her back. He had messed up then and Lucas knew how he had messed up now. He didn't pull away from his brother or act angry towards him. Though Haley didn't deserve to be cheated on. She was a great girl.

"With who?" Lucas asked. Sure, it was a personal question but he was truly curious. What came out of Nathan's mouth next put Luke in an instant state of shock for the second time. "Jake...I slept with him." he sounded almost ashamed. Now was absolutely not the time or place but Lucas just had to picture that. His brother and Jake Jagielski actually kissing each other, touching each other. The thought stayed in his head. Again Lucas was aware that it wasn't his place to ask but how could he not?

"When?" A short pause "After our game last night." Nathan went on to explain how he and Jake met up afterwards to hang out but ended up in a much different situation. How Nathan had avoided him all day at school and eventually broke down, called Haley, and explained everything. By the time he had finished his story, he had his head in his hands and Lucas was staring at him as if he were a complete stranger.

Then a thought popped into his head and without much thought, Lucas simply had to ask "Did you enjoy it?" Nathan instantly turned his head "Huh?" he asked. Lucas suddenly almost regretted asking, but was also eager to hear a response. "The sex...with Jake. Did it feel good?" He was truly pushing it. But to his surprise, Nathan cracked a smile "It sort of hurt at first." he admitted "Jake it big." Lucas chuckled "I've seen him in the shower..." he agreed.

There was a pause - a moment where both boys grew silent and everything seemed to grow still. The blond looked up at his brother and Nathan returned the gaze. It almost felt as if they were in a movie and when Nathan leaned closer, Lucas did the same. Their lips met and the kiss began. Slowly at first. The passion built up within seconds. Nathan allowed his hands to freely roam his brothers unclothed body, playfully squeezing his nipples.

As soon as their first shared kiss began, it ended. Lucas sat up and pulled away from Nathan. No. He wouldn't do this. He wasn't gay and even if he was, he wouldn't sleep with his own brother. That was just wrong. As he stood up, Lucas caught sight of Nathan's face. He looked like a puppy who had just been kicked. "Luke..." he began, hurt evident in his voice.

"Nate, we're brothers!" Lucas pointed out rather quickly "And we're not gay." he added. "I'm gay! And why'd you kiss me if you don't want this?" Nathan protested, staring up at his brother. "If you were gay then why does it tear you up that Haley left you? Now you and Jake can be happy together." he argued back. Nathan stood up and sighed "He said it was a one time thing. He wanted to see what gay sex was like." Something in Nathan's voice told Lucas he was being honest.

Suddenly, Lucas crashed his lips against Nathan's, completely throwing him off guard. The blond couldn't hold back any longer. Didn't want to. Nathan didn't pause to ask questions, but moved on top of his brother and returned the kiss. They stayed in that position for several moments on the bed, just getting used to what it was they were doing.

Finally, Lucas rolled over, moving on top of Nathan. He wanted control. The boys lips touched again and the blond savoured the moment. Nathan's lips were so soft. Within moments the kiss grew far more passionate and Lucas felt his hard dick throbbing.

Nathan felt Luke move his lips from his own and to his jawline. The brunette moaned softly and laid back, putting both hands above his head in order to allow Lucas to do whatever he pleased. Realizing this, Lucas was quick to take advantage. He slowly kissed down Nate's neck, taking his time.

His lips were warm against Nathan's neck and he let out another moan, only this time louder. Lucas felt even more turned on, but also began to fear that Dan would wake up. Obviously he'd be suspcious, hearing moans coming from his sons bedroom. Did Lucas care? Hell no. He sat up, but only to remove Nathan's shirt from his body.

Now, Lucas had seen his brothers body before. Many times. When they'd take showers after games or when Nathan got out of bed some mornings. So, for Lucas to finally get to feel his rock hard abs was amazing. He straddled the other, leaning down to kiss his chest. He paid extra attention to Nathan's right nipple, licking until it was errect while at the same time, sqeezing his left nipple with his free hand. Nathan moaned again, the pleasure was amazing.

Better than anytime that he had been with Haley or any slut in school who was willing to sleep with him. Hell, this was better than when Nathan had slept with Jake. Finally, after paying some attention to Nathan's left nipple, they were both hard and lucas moved lower. He licked and kissed the others abs, moving lower and lower each time.

This was just getting better and better for the two. Neither of them had ever been so turned on before. All of Lucas' fantasies were finally coming true. His heart was racing but he ignored that, reaching the waistband of Nate's basketball shorts. He grabbed Nate's member through the shorts and could tell that he had nothing on under them. Nathan was caught off guard by his brothers actions, but it felt so good.

Luke kissed Nathan right above his cock, rubbing him slowly. He continued massaging for several moments and finally pulled the waistband down to reveal his brothers dick. Nathan had never seen his brothers penis errect before, so the size shocked him a bit "Damn, bro.." Without another word he took the others dick into his mouth quickly.

Again, this surprised Nathan but felt so damn good "Oh, fuck Luke.." he managed to get out before quiet moans of pleasure. Lucas normally would've started off slow but right now, he was determined to make Nathan cum so he began to suck his brother fast. He reached under Nate's cock and massaged his balls gently.

Nathan vaguely wondered how exactly Lucas became so skilled with his hands -- between basketball, writing, or maybe something else all together. He called Lucas' name and in return, felt his warm tongue wrap around the head of his dick. It was something that Lucas loved hearing. His brother moaning his name. He reached down into his boxers and began to pleasure himself. He also continued to suck his brothers cock at the same time. "Oh...fuck me Luke!" Nathan couldn't wait much longer. He was so horny. His load shot into Lucas' mouth but the Scott brother sucked up every last drop.

He quickly sat up but Nathan stopped him "I'm still a little sore form last night." he confessed. Lucas smirked "That's okay, I'll use a condom and Dan still has that KY jelly from God knows where." he informed his brother. They hadn't discussed it but already, it was decided that Lucas would be on top. He didn't mind.

Lucas was still dressed in boxers so he climbed out of bed to retreive the items. Once returned, Lucas applied the condom over his hard member and used some gel for Nathan's hole. Then the boys got into position; Nathan laid on his back and Lucas pulled his legs up onto his shoulders. Nathan was flexible. Without warning, Lucas plunged into his brother. Maybe a little too suddenly. Nathan screamed, both from pleasure and pain. He didn't want Lucas to stop so when his brother began to pull out, He moved closer "I'm fine..just get inside of me."

Without hesitation, Lucas entered Nathan a second time. To which he received another moan "Oh, God Luke!" Nathan titled his head back and screamed. Lucas thrusted into his brother over and over. He had never enjoyed sex so much before in his life "Nate you are so tight..." he managed to say in between groans of enjoyment. Though both boys wanted the night to last longer, it eventually came to an end and they fell asleep in each others arms.

The first rays of sunlight beemed through the window, covered by blinds that were barley cracked open. Lucas opened his eyes and the first thought that popped into his mind was Nathan. He was still sound asleep next to Lucas, wrapped in the blanket. Lucas sat up and yawned before leaning over and placing a kiss on his brothers forehead. Things could only get better between the two.


End file.
